Capt Zero (SG)
"I was never here." CAPT ZERO was a man of quick action and rapid decision-making. He spoke a dozen languages and could blend into almost any environment. Outgoing and gracious, he made friends easily, and burned them just as quickly when they are no longer useful. His forthcoming demeanor was a ruse – to Zero, everyone was a potential contact or tool. He avoided personal attachments, and ran his personal life like a clock – he was obsessively organized, and enjoyed being up two hours before everyone else to get the jump on the day. A stickler for punctuality, Capt Zero would brutally punish any of his subordinates for being even a minute late to a meeting. He was very good at his job, but his lack of real allies was a liability when his luck ran out and he had no one to back him up when Bludd snapped and turned Zero's own gun against him. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Capt Zero went to the Marine Military for high school, and signed up for the actual Marines as soon as he was of age. Due to his facility with languages, he was tapped for military intelligence, and sent to the Middle East for continued training and deployment. After several years of working against the Ottoman Confederacy, Zero was called back to the US for domestic operations. MUX History: In May of 2011, Capt Zero was shot during an attack on the Burpleson Air Force Base in which the Baroness aided Major Bludd in escaping, leaving local-universe Lt Bludd behind. The Lieutenant is still in GI Joe custody. Recently Capt Zero has brought him unwelcome news and offered him a chilling ultimatum: give up the location of Father Cobra or Doctor Greer will put Scott, recently captured, to work as a laboratory guinea pig. Zero also implied the SG-Joes have Bludd's wife Katherine in custody and have equally unpleasant plans for her. Zero left Bludd with some time to make a decision. In September Bludd finally cracked, and reveal Cobra's whereabouts to Zero, who passed the information on to the Joes. Secretary Hauser sent Joe infiltrators to Springfield, but after almost two years of investigation failed to turn up a single Cobra, as citizens of the city slowly moved away, leaving Springfield a ghost town. Finally, in frustration, Zero attempted to have one last laugh at Bludd's expense, to punish him for the uselessness of his information. Zero took Bludd to a hill overlooking Springfield, and told him his family had been released and were living there safely. He then called down a GODS strike, destroying the entire town. Believing he'd just witnessed the death of his family (as well as the population of an entire city), Bludd snapped, savagely beating Zero and pinning him to his car. Zero begged for his life, telling Bludd his family was fine and had never been captured at all, and certainly weren't in Springfield when it was destroyed. Bludd didn't believe be could trust Zero, and felt it didn't matter anyway - he put Zero's gun against the Joe's broken face and fired, killing Zero instantly and messily. OOC Notes Capt Zero was the Shattered Glass version of Bzero. Logs/Posts 2011 * 25 April - "Showdown on Oak Lane" - Major Bludd and Lt Bludd join forces to prevent Ebony from capturing the Lieutenant's wife, Katherine. * May 1 - Escape from Burpleson - Major Bludd catches a break and escapes from Burpleson, with the aid of the Baroness. Snoop likewise finds herself free. * May 2 - Burpleson Air Force Base - Zero reports on the attack on the BAFB, and the subsequent escape of Major Bludd and Snoop * September 3 - Success - Zero reports on his success on getting Lt Bludd to reveal Cobra's whereabouts. 2012 * March 23 - "Springfield Intelligence" - Captain Zero urges G.I. Joe command to act on the intelligence he gathered from Lt. Bludd. 2013 *August 8 - Endgame - Capt Zero takes Lt Bludd to Springfield to be reunited with his family at last. Players Created and played by BZERO. ---- Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:SG-GI Joe Category:TP-Only Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:US Marines Category:Male Characters